


Momentary Seizure of Love

by sinsuality



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam and Tommy fall in love, Back when Tommy still played the bass guitar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He spent so many times imagining Adam kissing him that it felt like it had actually happened.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Seizure of Love

“I miss you,” he said. What he meant was: I love you.

*

It started on the couch in what they called the lounge room. It smelled like something old, and it probably was, but Tommy curled up on it anyway, using his jacket as a pillow. He knew Adam liked to keep the breaks between rehearsals short, but he figured that fifteen minutes of sleep were better than no sleep at all. He closed his eyes and drifted off, and realized he had fallen asleep only when a hand on his shoulder woke him up.

It was Adam. Had to be. Nobody’s hands were as warm as his. 

“Tommy?” he said, and Tommy opened his eyes. “You okay?”

He sat up, feeling a bit disoriented. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just tired.”

Adam kept his hand on his shoulder. He looked concerned and his eyes were narrowed.

“Did I let you wait?” Tommy said. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Know what?” Adam cut in, removing his hand. “I’ll tell the guys to have an early lunch, okay? I’ll wake you up when you’re needed.”

Tommy’s first reaction was to protest, but the prospect of being able to sleep a little longer was just too good to pass on by.

“Thanks man,” he said, and he moved back to his earlier position. 

Adam stroked his hair briefly. “I’ll save you some food,” he said, and left the room. 

Tommy dreamed of swimming pools, and Adam.

*

Actually, it started before that.

When Adam had put the band together, he suggested they all go to one of his favorite clubs to get to know each other. It was a place Tommy had never been before, but he kind of liked it. There were flashing lights and good songs and pretty people and he needed little more. 

They talked and danced and all evening Adam kept handing him purple drinks that tasted like candy. Somewhere during the night Tommy left the dance floor and slid in an empty booth, too tired to move. Adam soon followed suit and sat down across from him. He was all smiles and his eyes were dancing where his body had stopped. Tommy watched him and thought he was the most fascinating thing he had seen all night. 

“Tommy,” Adam said after a while. “I can’t figure you out.”

Adam leaned forward across the table and looked at him with interest. Suddenly it was easy to forget there were other people there. 

“What do you mean?” 

Adam smiled. “I don’t know. Never mind. I like your hair, by the way.”

Tommy touched the strands that were falling into his eyes. “Thanks,” he said. “I like yours.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tommy said. “It looks good on you,” and it sounded like he was flirting. 

Adam tilted his head. There was a glitter in his eyes and a grin on his lips, Tommy noticed. He looked good that way. He looked good all the time, it seemed. It should have been annoying, but it wasn’t.

“There’s this place,” Adam said. “They have a glam party next week. We can go, if you want.”

It was that easy.

*

Adam called him on their days off. Tommy liked spending them lounging on his couch with cold pizza and loud music and he refused to be ashamed. It seemed Adam never felt like doing much either, seeing that their phone calls usually lasted for an hour and a half at least. They talked about music and fashion and parties and movies and Tommy loved the sound of Adam’s voice but never told him.

One time, they simultaneously watched the first half of Labyrinth in their respective apartments with their phones pressed against their ears until Adam said “This is ridiculous” and showed up on his doorstep twenty minutes later to watch the second half together. 

Tommy’s couch was small, and Adam warm beside him.

*

He spent so many times imagining Adam kissing him that it felt like it had actually happened.

*

How they could have spent so much time in each other’s presence before their shared love for Velvet Goldmine came to light, Tommy would never understand. When they found out, quotes were thrown at each other all day, and there was sunshine in Adam’s eyes when they parted ways at the end of rehearsal.

Later that night, Tommy discovered Adam had texted him on his way home.

It said _Give me danger, little stranger._

Tommy sucked in a breath and thought of a dozen different responses before he typed _Will I fight, will I swagger or sway?_

It took Adam only half a minute to answer. _He’s got nothing to protect but his pride._

Tommy smiled. That’s not true, he thought. _Kiss me like the ocean breeze_ , he typed.

His heart hammered in his chest while he waited for Adam to reply.

*

Adam did kiss him, eventually, but it wasn’t exactly like an ocean breeze. It was more like a typhoon, and it was broadcast, and over too quickly. Tommy felt dazed and happy and he couldn’t stop laughing when they left the stage.

Backstage, Adam grabbed his wrist. “Come with me,” he said, and he led him into a deserted room. 

Adam pinned him against the door. “I need to do this again,” he said, and he put a gloved hand in his neck and kissed him. 

It was a windstorm, this one.

*

Adam’s bedroom was red and purple and warm. It was all Tommy noticed before Adam claimed his lips and moved them to the bed. His legs twined with Adam’s and Tommy closed his eyes and kissed the skin below his ear.

*

“I've wanted you from the moment I saw you,” Adam whispered against his lips.

*

Tommy became fascinated with Adam’s hands. He couldn’t look at them in daylight without remembering where they had been the night before. It made him want to suck those fingers into his mouth, and he did, sometimes, in between rehearsals. Adam lost his mind the first time he did it. The breaks lasted much longer after that.

*

“I don’t want you to fall in love with me,” Adam said.

“I won’t,” Tommy said.

But he did.

*

Lisa was entirely unamused.

“I love you,” she said, “but you’re an idiot.”

Tommy bit his lip. “What difference does it make? We can still – you know. Nothing has to change. Right?”

Lisa shot him a stern look. “Sex alone won’t satisfy you much longer and you know it.”

“He’ll never have to know,” Tommy said.

*

He could never get enough of Adam. He licked his collarbone, the hollow of his throat, kissed the fingers that were pulling at his hair. He moved, moved, waited until Adam was fisting the sheets in frustration, his name somewhere between a chant and a curse on his lips. He was warm, and beautiful, and Tommy kissed his heart into Adam’s mouth.

*

Three days later he texted _I miss you_. Adam called and said, “You promised.”

Technically, he hadn’t. It didn’t matter, though.

*

There was David. There was Jenny. There was Kurt, Alex and a blonde whose name he hadn’t asked.

Their hands were cold against his skin.

*

Adam didn’t avoid him, per se. Adam just pretended nothing had happened. He pretended he didn’t remember the time he had touched Tommy in front of the mirror in the guest room, his naked back arched against his clothed chest. He pretended he didn’t remember how he had caught Tommy’s face between his hands and kissed him softer than ever before. He pretended he didn’t remember the contrast of his skin against his sheets.

Tommy hated him just a little for that.

*

Their eyes locked from across a room. Adam looked away and Tommy wanted to put his arms around him.

*

He considered quitting the band. He told Lisa, who told Adam, who told him he wouldn’t let him.

“You can’t stop me,” Tommy said. 

“Yes I can,” Adam said, and he kissed him. 

Tommy wanted to push him away. He really wanted to. But his mouth remembered, and the rest of him too, and he let Adam suck his lip between his teeth and lower them to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked, but he wasn’t protesting. 

“I don’t know,” Adam whispered, and his fingers found their way under his shirt.

*

“I missed you,” Adam said.

“You’re an idiot,” Tommy said. What he meant was: I’m glad you realized. 

 

-end-


End file.
